May 9, 2009 Patch
, , New items: , , , , , |Related = Release Notes 2009-05-09 |Prev = May 1, 2009 Patch |Next = May 15, 2009 Patch }} PVP.Net * New Map – Summoner's Rift Winter Version is now a playable map. * AI Controlled Bots – You can now add two Bots to your Game: and . League of Legends Champions ; Remade * (Innate) ** Now returns % of magic damage dealt by Morgana as health. * (Q) ** Fires a line missile (skill shot), the first unit it encounters becomes unable to move for 4 seconds and takes damage over the duration. * (W) ** Duration decreased to 5 seconds from 7. ** Periodic damage dealt changed to per tick from per tick (combine with the duration adjustment, this now deals a total of 425 damage over 5 seconds from 420). ** Cooldown reduced to 14 seconds from 18. ** Ability power ratio changed to from . * (E) ** Changed Black Shield to a magic absorbing shield, that causes the bearer to be immune to all magic effects until the shield is burned through magic damage. ** Shield absorbs (+ ability power). * (Ultimate) ** No longer stuns on cast, now slows over the duration (still stuns at the end). ** Damage changed to from on start and finish. ; * Stats ** Attack delay reduced to from (increased attack speed). ** Base health regeneration increased to 2 from . ** Health regeneration per level increased to from . * Remade ** Now heals surrounding allies for % of damage dealt instead of increasing max health on attack. * Remade ** Now drains health per attack from draining health per second while activated. ** Kills while this skill is active permanently increase Sion's maximum health by (no cap). ; * (Q) Remade ** Wild Cards ability moved to the "Q" key and has a new function: Cardmaster throws three cards in front of him which deal damage to each enemy they pass through. * (W) ** Cardmaster draws cards in a sequential order and gets an added effect on his next attack according to the card he has picked. *** Blue cards add magic damage and the ability to draw another card. *** Red cards explode, dealing magic damage to all enemies near the target and slowing their movement for 1 second. *** Gold cards explode, dealing magic damage to all enemies in an area and stunning them for seconds. * ** Now reveals stealthed units. ** Destiny will now make instant cast while it is active. ; * General ** Updated selection size and pathfinding radius. ** Improved Evelynn's ability to chase champions. ** Size of basic hit particle lowered. * ** Added a particle as Evelynn is becoming invisible. * ** Updated tooltip; it had incorrect values for –armor. ; * Stats ** Attack speed per level reduced to from 2. ** Attack delay increased to from (slowed attack speed). * ** Duration reduced to 25 seconds from 30. ** Bonus damage reduced to from . ** Splash damage % reduced to from . ** Bonus attack range reduced to 350 from 400. ; * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ; * Stats ** Armor increased to 14 from . ** Armor per level increased to 3 from . ; * ** Updated tooltip to correct values (to 60% slow for 2 seconds from 30% slow for 3 seconds). ** Cast range reduced to 900 from 1000. ; * General ** Updated selection size and pathfinding radius. ** Fixed a performance issue regarding Tryndamere's Passive. ** Tweaked Tryndamere's attack animation. * Stats ** Base health increased to 585 from 550. ** Health gain per level increased to 95 from 80. ** Fixed a bug where Tryndamere was not having his health regen increase per level. Health regen per level increased to per level from 0. * ** Cooldown changed to 10 seconds at all ranks from . ** Slash's speed now increases with Tryndamere's movement speed. * ** Range increased to compensate for casting issues. ** Fixed bug where this spell used Tryndamere's facing instead of the targets. ** Cooldown increased to 14 seconds from 11. * ** Now properly stacks times. ** Made instant cast. ** Fixed associated issues with incorrect attack speed/critical strike chance values. ** Bloodlust now adds 5% critical strike chance and 8% attack speed per stack. ** Changed Bloodlust's hit particle. * ** Fixed bug that caused 1 too many stacks of . ; * General ** Updated selection size and pathfinding radius. ** Improved Twitch's ability to chase champions. * ** Stealth cooldown increased to 11 seconds from 10. ** Fixed a Bug with Ambush where the fade into stealth time was too long. * ** Poison damage reduced to from . * Fixed a bug where slow debuff was not properly getting removed by . * ** Range reduced. * ** Hit particle improved. ** Projectile speed increased. ** Collision size for spray and pray missiles increased to 40 from 25. ** No longer procs on hit item effects. ; * ** Added ability power ratio of . ** Now deals magic damage. ** Life drains based on damage Dealt. Items ; Added * Legendary armor/magic resistance/health item * Unique Passive: +12 damage/+35 armor/+40 magic resist aura (affects minions). ; Added * Legendary health/mana/magic resist item * Unique Passive: Block one negative spell every 25 seconds. ; Added * Basic health/damage/attack speed item. ; Added * Basic health/mana/ability power item. ; Added * Basic armor/health/health regen item. ; Added * Legendary ability power/mana item (builds out of Sheen) * Unique Passive: When an ability is used, your next physical attack deals your ability power as bonus damage. ; Added * Legendary attack speed item * Passive: 15% chance on attack to instant kill a minion. ; Added * Legendary armor/magic resistance item * Unique Passive: +25 armor/+30 magic resist aura (affects minions). ; Added * Legendary attack speed/mana regeneration item * Unique Passive: +10% cooldown reduction. ; Added * Consumable: places an invisible ward which has true sight (sees invisible units) for 3 minutes. ; Remade * Unique Passive: On being hit, returns 20% of damage taken (20 damage minimum). * Now builds out of * Armor increased to 70 from 50. * Increased recipe cost to 500 from 320. ; Remade * Unique Passive: Increases ability power by 25%. ** Mana reduced to 500 from 550. ; * Magic resistance debuff aura increased to 40 from 30. ; * Now grants 65 armor from health. * Combine cost increased to 800 from 750. * Attack damage bonus increased to 2% of max health from %. ; / / * Gold gain per 10 seconds increased to 5 from 4. ; * Combine cost increased to 570 from 475. ; * Fixed a bug which gave it an ability power ratio of 1. * Fixed a bug which caused it to do bonus damage based on ability power. * Updated proc on cast spell tooltips to state that they only take effect on spells with at least one second cooldown. * Updated tooltips which had multiple passives to read better. ; * Combine cost reduced to 500 from 600. ; * Health regen per 5 seconds reduced to 18 from 20. ; * Made accessible from the health section. ; * Armor reduced to 50 from 60. * Recipe changed to include from 2 × s. ; * Combine cost increased to 500 from 400. * Damage decreased to 45 from 50. Summoner Spells ; Remade * Exhaust no longer silences, it now blinds the target (100% miss chance). ; * Cooldown increased to 180 seconds from 90. ; * Cooldown reduced to 210 secondsfrom 240. ; * Cooldown to 270 seconds from 300. ; * Cooldown increased to 210 seconds from 180. ; * Siegerider's cleave increased to 80% from 40%. ; * Cooldown decreased to 240 seconds from 300. Masteries ; * Bonus experience awarded reduced to % from %. General * Various tooltip fixes and updates. * Increased neutral minion respawn time from 60 to 90 seconds. * Increased damage of shrine turrets from 400 to 600. * Stealth characters ( and ) will now have their fade timer reset when they take damage while fading. * You can now cancel your stealth by re-activating your stealth ability. * Enhanced logging for disconnects. HUD * Returned minimap to always facing the camera direction. * Can no longer focus target an enemy hero from the minimap. * Shop items have a gold border if you already own in requirements graph. * Shop recipes now show total cost to you as their price in the main shop. * Tooltip of items in your inventory while in shop show how much you will get for selling back. * You can now view shop items (but not purchase or sell) from anywhere on the map. * Shop can be toggled with the P button. * Pings can now also be done with alt-left click. * You now get the visual range indicator of spells when you mouseover a spell you have learned. This is helpful for PBAOEs (point blank area of effect abilities) like . * Dead player names no longer appear for dead players. Healthbars now disappear for all dead units. * You can now select heroes who are dead through the UI to see their inventories. Bug Fixes * Fixed issue with Volume being reset to 0 at the end of a game. (Will still need to turn it back up your first game). * Fixed a bug where hero bounty was much less than it was supposed to be. * Fixed issues with target's items not showing their background image, and not giving tooltips. * Fixed issues where health of targets and self in HUD was sometimes slightly incorrect. * Fixed bug where some neutral minions names had extra symbols at the end of their names. zh:May 9, 2009 Patch Category:Patch notes